Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Best Gift Ever
''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Pinkie Pie appears through crown of ponies MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie bouncing happily through town MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie starts singing One More Day MLPBGE.png Pinkie meets with Pie and Apple families MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie singing behind Pies and Apples MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie singing next to Grand Pear MLPBGE.png Pinkie holding bowls and measuring cups MLPBGE.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie sing together MLPBGE.png Applejack and Pinkie "no time to spare" MLPBGE.png Apple and Pie families walking toward Sweet Apple Acres MLPBGE.png Apple and Pie families enter Apple family house MLPBGE.png Six-way split-screen of presents being wrapped MLPBGE.png Four-way split-screen of baking sweets MLPBGE.png Pinkie and Applejack continue singing together MLPBGE.png Pinkie and AJ singing with Apple family MLPBGE.png Pie and Apple families singing together MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie showers her families with confetti MLPBGE.png Mane Six on six-way split-screen MLPBGE.png Applejack and Pinkie arrive on scene MLPBGE.png Pinkie, AJ, and Rarity watch Twilight's meltdown MLPBGE.png Applejack "traditional holiday meltdown?" MLPBGE.png Rest of the Mane Five and Spike confirm MLPBGE.png Applejack proposes Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Applejack explains Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Applejack "it didn't make sense to buy" MLPBGE.png Pinkie interested in Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie wants to hear more MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "a dash of mystery" MLPBGE.png Pinkie taps hooves together with intrigue MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "Wait..." MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie questioning the concept MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "one of you a present?" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie freaking out MLPBGE.png Twilight "I was stressed about shopping" MLPBGE.png Main ponies and Spike look at Pinkie MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie begrudgingly agrees MLPBGE.png Pinkie "I will only buy one present" MLPBGE.png Pinkie "secret Hearthswarming Helper buddy" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie angrily crosses her hooves MLPBGE.png Applejack shuffling the papers MLPBGE.png Mane Six gathered around the hat MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie chooses her Hearth's Warming Helper with her tongue MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie seeing who she picked MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "so excited!" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie squeals with excitement MLPBGE.png Pinkie "I don't wanna give anything away!" MLPBGE.png Pinkie comes back and grabs her paper MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie bouncing away from her friends MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie wailing on her bed MLPBGE.png Limestone pointing to a pile of presents MLPBGE.png Pinkie addressing Limestone upside-down MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "Hearth's Warming hats!" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie holding Twilight's present MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie wailing loudly MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "I can't give one pony" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "nothing to match it!" MLPBGE.png Twilight's present falls on Limestone's head MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie smashing a gift box MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie looks at smashed gift box MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie tosses smashed gift box away MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie thinking of another gift idea MLPBGE.png Maud Pie "I've got it" MLPBGE.png Pinkie "I don't think Twilight likes rocks" MLPBGE.png Gummy wearing a Santa hat MLPBGE.png Pinkie "thanks for the vote of confidence" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "the biggest holiday challenge" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie crushes another gift box MLPBGE.png Pinkie looks at second crushed gift box MLPBGE.png Pinkie gives crushed gift box to Limestone MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie having a realization MLPBGE.png Pinkie "this is the biggest holiday challenge" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie bursts out of pile of presents MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie excitedly clicks her knees together MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "am I up for the challenge?" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "am I the best at gift-giving?" MLPBGE.png Limestone "who would say they're the best" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie starting to lose hope MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "Marble, you're a genius!" MLPBGE.png Pinkie "yaks would say they're the best" MLPBGE.png Pinkie "if anypony knows what to do" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie decides to seek out the yaks MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie grabs her hat and scarf MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie puts on her winter gear MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "these Pie sister talks" MLPBGE.png Pinkie happily thanking her sisters MLPBGE.png Pinkie kisses Marble on the forehead MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie kisses Maud on the cheek MLPBGE.png Pinkie kisses Limestone on the forehead MLPBGE.png Limestone, Maud, and Marble watch Pinkie leave MLPBGE.png Spike waving to Pinkie Pie MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie speeding past Spike MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie covers Rutherford's eyes MLPBGE.png Prince Rutherford guessing "Yojan?" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "no, silly!" MLPBGE.png Prince Rutherford making more guesses MLPBGE.png Prince Rutherford "Grimhorn!" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "nyet!" MLPBGE.png Pinkie appears before Prince Rutherford MLPBGE.png Prince Rutherford happy to see Pinkie MLPBGE.png Rutherford "knew it Pink Pony all along!" MLPBGE.png Prince Rutherford "yaks best at guessing" MLPBGE.png Prince Rutherford puts his crown back on MLPBGE.png Prince Rutherford striking a regal pose MLPBGE.png Pinkie grinning happily at Rutherford MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "yaks best at everything!" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "that's why I'm here" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "sorry to interrupt Snilldar Fest" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "can you tell me where to find" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie yak derp "best..." MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie yak derp "gift..." MLPBGE.png Pinkie's voice echoes across Yakyakistan MLPBGE.png Crows flying over Yakyakistan MLPBGE.png Rutherford looking shocked at Pinkie MLPBGE.png Prince Rutherford "not here!" MLPBGE.png Prince Rutherford "follow this way!" MLPBGE.png Prince Rutherford zips off-screen MLPBGE.png Pinkie looking wide-eyed at Prince Rutherford MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie grabbing something off-screen MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie placing a stool chair MLPBGE.png Pinkie listening intently to Prince Rutherford MLPBGE.png Prince Rutherford "yaks best at all things" MLPBGE.png Prince Rutherford "except one" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie gasping in complete shock MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie flabbergasted "what?!" MLPBGE.png Rutherford plugging Pinkie Pie's mouth MLPBGE.png Rutherford makes sure the coast is clear MLPBGE.png Prince Rutherford "it hard to believe!" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "how am I gonna figure out" MLPBGE.png Prince Rutherford "no worry, honorary yak" MLPBGE.png Prince Rutherford walking off-screen MLPBGE.png Stuff flies at Pinkie Pie from off-screen MLPBGE.png Rutherford tells Pinkie how to find Gift Givers MLPBGE.png Prince Rutherford "secret gift giver grove" MLPBGE.png Rutherford "yak princes and pink honorary yak" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie looking at Rutherford's map MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie zipping her lips MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie's lips are literally sealed MLPBGE.png Pinkie taking Prince Rutherford's map MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie loudly proclaims her mission MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie crossing the mountains MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie pushes through the blizzard MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie pushed back by the wind MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie pulling herself by the anchor MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie riding a polar bear MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie arrives at the grove MLPBGE.png Pinkie waves goodbye to polar bear MLPBGE.png Pinkie about to knock on the door MLPBGE.png Aurora opens the door for Pinkie Pie MLPBGE.png Aurora "it took you long enough!" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie looking around the house MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie in the Gift Givers' home MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie about to introduce herself MLPBGE.png Aurora knows Pinkie Pie's name MLPBGE.png Aurora "I know everything" MLPBGE.png Alice "what's already happened" MLPBGE.png Alice "what she's about to ask" MLPBGE.png Pinkie and Alice "what am I about to ask?" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie shaking her head MLPBGE.png Pinkie and Alice "I was gonna say that" MLPBGE.png Bori joins Pinkie, Aurora, and Alice MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "who are you reindeer?" MLPBGE.png Pinkie clapping her hooves MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "You can help me get Twilight" MLPBGE.png Reindeer confirming Pinkie's question MLPBGE.png Aurora "what about those matching hats?" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "well, that was" MLPBGE.png Bori "she had to get just one gift" MLPBGE.png Bori nudges Aurora with her elbow MLPBGE.png Aurora looking embarrassed MLPBGE.png Alice trotting off-screen MLPBGE.png Bori explains Aurora's ability MLPBGE.png Bori explains Alice's ability MLPBGE.png Bori "I just stay in the moment" MLPBGE.png Bori winking; Aurora unamused MLPBGE.png Bori "we have a request for a gift" MLPBGE.png Aurora, Bori, and Alice combine their talents MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "I like that box!" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie looking in the box MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie sees something glowing MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "the perfect gift!" MLPBGE.png Pinkie startles reindeer with her squeal MLPBGE.png Pinkie "I don't get it" MLPBGE.png Pinkie holding a present of Twilight MLPBGE.png Main ponies returning to the castle MLPBGE.png Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and AJ looking depressed MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "how did everypony's shopping go?" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity unsure how to answer MLPBGE.png Applejack prolonged awkward "yeah..." MLPBGE.png Pinkie "did you get attacked by a party?" MLPBGE.png Ponies and Spike disappointed in themselves MLPBGE.png Ponies and Spike hear Twilight scream MLPBGE.png Ponies and Spike curious about commotion MLPBGE.png Twilight and company see pudding closing in MLPBGE.png Twilight and company hear Rainbow scream MLPBGE.png Twilight and company see Rainbow and Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow and Discord fly through castle doors MLPBGE.png Winterzilla crashes into castle entrance MLPBGE.png Twilight protects her friends with a barrier MLPBGE.png Winterzilla roars through Twilight's barrier MLPBGE.png Twilight and her friends looking scared MLPBGE.png Ponies between winterzilla and pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies looking back at the sea of pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies look ahead at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Rainbow "does everypony know this except me?!" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla swipes its claw at Spike MLPBGE.png Twilight lures winterzilla out of castle MLPBGE.png Winterzilla approaches the decorations MLPBGE.png Applejack "get rid of this thing" MLPBGE.png Discord "hello?!" MLPBGE.png Discord pointing arrows at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Winterzilla whimpering at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Winterzilla breaks down in tears MLPBGE.png Twilight and friends proud of Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie shrieks at living pudding MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie in a Celestia-shaped swan boat MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie scooping up some pudding MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie sampling the pudding MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "actually, it's pretty good" MLPBGE.png Twilight blasts pudding behind Pinkie MLPBGE.png Twilight "Chancellor Puddinghead's recipe" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "that's an impressive dessert!" MLPBGE.png Twilight "it's your Hearth's Warming present!" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "that's so thoughtful" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "focus on the task at hoof" MLPBGE.png Twilight "Flurry Heart added something" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "no idea what to add" MLPBGE.png Twilight and Pinkie Pie thinking MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie remembering ingredients MLPBGE.png Twilight "how do you know the recipe?" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie having an epic epiphany MLPBGE.png Flashback to Pinkie and the Gift Givers MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie looking at Twilight's gift MLPBGE.png Pinkie "happy Hearth's Warming, Twilight!" MLPBGE.png Pinkie "I'm your Hearthswarming Helper!" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie dives into the pudding MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie pops out of the pudding MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle hugging Pinkie Pie MLPBGE.png Ponies eating pudding around the fireplace MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle apologizes to Pinkie MLPBGE.png Pinkie shocked by Twilight's apology MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "with no pudding disaster" MLPBGE.png Pinkie "wouldn't have made any sense" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie holding a bowl of pudding MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie pigging out on pudding MLPBGE.png Fluttershy apologizes to Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Rainbow tosses the Holly doll away MLPBGE.png Ponies look at Holly doll's head MLPBGE.png Discord zaps the Holly doll away MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "better than my gift" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla enters with bowl of pudding MLPBGE.png Winterzilla laps up pudding with its tongue MLPBGE.png Discord puts Fluttershy on a pedestal MLPBGE.png Applejack "kind of a disaster" MLPBGE.png Spike looking at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Spike singing "I'm not gifted at gifting" MLPBGE.png Ponies all listening to Spike's song MLPBGE.png Pinkie "the Gift Givers told me that!" MLPBGE.png Pinkie trying to remember the rhyme MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "more precious than gold" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "but it cannot be sold" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "it's not ended" MLPBGE.png Pinkie "for quickly it's mended" MLPBGE.png Pinkie "it can never be bought" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "yet is easily sought" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle giggles at the rhyme MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "what's so funny?" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "it's a riddle" MLPBGE.png Twilight "the answer is friendship!" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle starts to sing MLPBGE.png Twilight singing "that I can recall" MLPBGE.png Twilight singing over friends and family MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie polishes off her pudding bowl MLPBGE.png Twilight gives Pinkie another bowl of pudding MLPBGE.png Mane Six sing The True Gift of Gifting MLPBGE.png Mane Six singing all together MLPBGE.png Winterzilla hugging everypony MLPBGE.png Triple Pony Dare Ya Pinkie Pie appears next to Rainbow Dash BGES1.png Pinkie Pie "don't you just love" BGES1.png Rainbow Dash biting one of her feathers BGES1.png Pinkie Pie "what's wrong with her?" BGES1.png Applejack "Triple Pony Dare" BGES1.png Applejack and Dash in a very long line BGES1.png Rainbow Dash shoots up out of line BGES1.png Pinkie appears at Applejack's classroom BGES1.png Pinkie Pie "Triple Pony Dare champion" BGES1.png Pinkie curious about Triple Pony Dare contest BGES1.png Pinkie Pie has an idea BGES1.png Pinkie Pie excited about her idea BGES1.png Pinkie Pie "I Triple Pony Dare you" BGES1.png Pinkie Pie on a green background BGES1.png Pinkie Pie "quit daring each other!" BGES1.png Pinkie Pie with an impish smirk BGES1.png Pinkie Pie "guess that means..." BGES1.png Pinkie Pie declares herself the winner BGES1.png Pinkie Pie gloating to Applejack BGES1.png Pinkie Pie gloating to Rainbow Dash BGES1.png Pinkie Pie gloating to her friends BGES1.png Pinkie giggling at her friends' expense BGES1.png The Great Escape Room Pinkie Pie appears to greet her friends BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "my amazingly amazing" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "escape room!" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie looks intrigued at her friends BGES2.png Pinkie Pie smiling wide at the screen BGES2.png Mane Six in Pinkie Pie's escape room BGES2.png Pinkie squishing her cheeks at Rarity BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "it's sooo much more" BGES2.png Pinkie "holiday clues, puzzles, and riddles" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "are hidden everywhere!" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "solve them to find the key" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie jiggling the door handles BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "we're locked inside!" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie proud of her escape room BGES2.png Twilight finds Pinkie under the gift box BGES2.png Pinkie "if we don't get out of here in time" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "something super big" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "and really scary" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "is going to happen!" BGES2.png Pinkie sitting cutely under the tree BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "I don't remember" BGES2.png Rarity "you created this escape room!" BGES2.png Pinkie "I made sure to forget everything" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "so I can play, too" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie happily bouncing away BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "why not try both?" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie takes out a gramophone BGES2.png Pinkie whistles while moonwalking BGES2.png Pinkie Pie hiding inside a tree BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "we're having fun!" BGES2.png Pinkie bouncing on a pogo stick BGES2.png Pinkie bounces past Rarity and Twilight BGES2.png Pinkie Pie ringing a bell BGES2.png Ponies giving stuff to Pinkie Pie BGES2.png Fluttershy puts wreath around Pinkie's neck BGES2.png Pinkie looking at stuff in her hooves BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "all of them!" BGES2.png Pinkie bouncing in front of her upset friends BGES2.png Mane Six looking at the wall clock BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "you didn't find the key" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "so get ready" BGES2.png Pinkie ominous "what's gonna happen?!" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie's friends cowering around her BGES2.png Twilight Sparkle trembling in fear BGES2.png Applejack trembling in fear BGES2.png Gift box rising up behind Mane Six BGES2.png Mane Six look at the rising gift box BGES2.png Giant gift box in front of Mane Six BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "woo-hoo!" BGES2.png Pinkie "wasn't that sooo much fun?!" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie smiling; her friends exasperated BGES2.png Gummy blowing a noisemaker BGES2.png |index}}